Another TMNT Story
by ChibiLover123
Summary: The second TMNT movie with my OC, Amber, added in. Once everything seems to go back to normal, something throws it all out of whack again. How's she expected to reveal her new feelings when she's too embarrassed and busy to do it? hinting at LeoOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day…for them…They found a pizza delivery boy fighting off Foot ninja in a mall, and Amber was the first to jump down and start helping him. She beat the crap out of a few Foot ninja before the turtles followed her example, fighting hard. Once they beat all of the ninja easily, Amber not even needing to bring out any of her many weapons, she noticed the pizza boys amazed stares. 'Just great…' she thought bitterly, saying, "Hey, kid. Why don't you go call the police? We'll tie 'em up." He seemed a little surprised at how calm she seemed around the giant turtles, when she said, pushing him towards the exit. "Call the police and stop gawking already!"

Once he was gone, Mikey noticed he'd left behind the pizza, nabbing it and putting money inside as the others piled the bodies up. Once they were safe on a rooftop, Amber noticed the pizza under his arm, and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Have you noticed we eat nothing but pizza? I'm surprised we function properly!" "Pizza is just too good to be bad!" Mikey said childishly, though Amber took the pizza from him, glaring slightly.

"Let's just head back to April's…" Once they came in through the window, Amber took a look around as Mikey 'relieved' her of the pizzas. "This place is a mess! At least me and Splinter try to keep everything in order!" But her words fell on deaf ears as they prepared to eat the pizza and April came downstairs. After their greetings, they dug in, and Raph wanted Mikey to pass him a slice. It was like football, though Amber and April tried to stop them.

"Mikey, if you throw that pizza, I swear I'll-!" he threw the pizza, and Raph jumped over the couch, skewering it with his sai. Amber hit Mikey over the head, saying, "I TOLD you not to throw it, shell for brains!!" Raph started fooling around, hanging out of the open window screaming, reenacting how Shredder died. "Step down from there, Raphael!!" Everyone turned to see Splinter on the spiral staircase, and Amber sighed.

'He's gonna start on how they need to stay hidden…again…' sure enough, that's what he did, though Amber stood up for her brother. "They just wanted to have a little fun, sensei! They should enjoy it while they can!" it ended there, for she ended up going upstairs to her bed. 'I'm surrounded by children…but I guess it isn't THAT bad…I love 'em, after all…'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Amber was sharpening her katana as they watched one of April's reports on an organization called TGRI. When Raph kept saying he wanted to change the channel, she grabbed him by the back of his shell, pulling him down to sit next to her. "Calm down, Raph! You're acting like you have ants in your shell!" Splinter saw the report with them, and went onto the roof to meditate. When he had been gone a few hours, Amber started getting worried, when April came home. "Hey, April!" she greeted, when the older woman asked where Splinter was. "He's been meditating on the roof since he saw your report…" the small note of worry was obvious in her voice, when Splinter appeared at the window, saying he wanted to talk with them on the roof.

He told them about the canister of ooze that had mutated the five, and put the broken halves of the canister together, showing them TGRI on the back. "That's the company April interviewed today!" They all agreed to go to TGRI and see if they had any more of the ooze, and headed out as soon as Amber collected all of her weapons. It took them a while to get there, and they got into a lab, where Donnie immediately headed to the computer.

There was at least one container that was active, when Amber's overprotective nature made it known that there were Foot ninja lurking in the shadows. "Guys…" they still leaned over the computer screen, making her temper rise when they ignored her. "Guys." They still didn't seem to hear. "GUYS!!!" they turned to her, and she seemed pissed. "We've got company, unless you're all too busy to bother…"

When the Foot made themselves known, Amber pulled out her katana, seeing Tatsu, the leader, holding the last canister of ooze. She ran in, trying to knock it out of his hands, but he had gotten faster since their last fight, and she could hardly keep up. When she finally kicked it out of his grasp, Mikey caught it, but they started that football joke again, and Mikey threw it, only to have a Foot ninja catch it. Before Amber could move to get it, they used smoke pellets to hinder their eyesight, and, as Amber coughed, still having trouble breathing from their first encounter, she felt someone grab her arm, pulling her away.

She had only one chance to cry out, but she hardly thought about it before she said it.

"LEO!!"

She thought she heard him call her name, but she was completely disoriented as her wrists and ankles were lashed together, and thrown over someone's shoulder. "LEO!! LEO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" That's when everything went black, and she knew she'd been knocked out. When she woke up, she was still slightly disoriented and sore, and opened her eyes to what looked like a beat up shack in a dump, if she really saw all that trash outside. But what she saw next made her heart stop. Shredder. 'No…no, he should be dead! He was crushed in a-! …A garbage truck…'

"It seems the girl is finally awake." She glared at him icily, trying to stay defiant in this position. "It's time I exact my revenge, then…" "Revenge for what? Saving ourselves? That's the stupidest thing I'VE ever heard!" the men seemed surprised by her angry outburst, and thought Shredder was going to kill her there and then. They were surprised when he actually seemed amused, and chuckled darkly. "I've heard you had a lot of spunk…but everyone has a weakness…and I already know yours…"

Her eyes looked like hardened emeralds as she glared at him. "If you hurt them-!" "What will you do if I hurt them? I already have it all figured out. Maybe I'll have my new creatures rip the orange one apart, limb by limb, and have the red one pushed into a pit of spikes." As he said this, she felt her heart sink as she really imagined it. 'Mikey…Raph…' "Then I'll shock the purple one to death…or cut him open…" 'Donnie…' "I'm still considering what to do to the blue one…" "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!!!" when she realized what she'd said, she couldn't help the blush that crept across her cheeks.

"Oh, so you care more for the blue turtle than the others…" "Don't hurt any of them!" she snarled, her cheeks still a vibrant crimson. There was a moment of tense silence before Shredder decided to say, "I'm sure you remember our last encounter. When I told that old rat that I'd take something precious from him, I didn't mean possessions. I meant you…and those stupid turtles." "What are you going to do to me?" she questioned hotly, her cheeks not as bright a red as before.

"I'll keep you alive…only because you're a powerful fighter…" "I should be honored then, ne?" she retorted sarcastically, her hatred obvious. "You're more stubborn than I thought…" he mused, and her glare intensified.

"They're coming to get me…I KNOW they're coming to get me…and then you'll be sorry…" That's when she heard something like claws on metal, and turned to see a strange contraption, a strange, mutated animal arm coming out of it. Being around her brothers for so long, it didn't surprise her as much as it would have, but she did jump slightly. "They are my creatures, Tokka and Rahzar. They'll be sure to destroy your 'brothers'."

When the two creatures were released, they had the mentality of infants, though Amber chose not to dwell on it. Shredder ordered to have them killed, and Amber saw the Professor from the interview, Perry, argue against it, showing him Tokka and Rahzar lifting a car with ease. 'That's not good…' Amber thought, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Let's see your 'brothers' defeat them."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Amber woke up stiff and sore, and the sound of fighting reached her ears. 'They came!' she turned to see the fight, but only saw Raph there, and her heart tightened. 'He's outnumbered…' "Raph!!" "Sis?! Are you okay?!" "I'm fine!! Where are the others?!" "They didn't come!" "WHAT?!" her voice echoed throughout the junk yard, and her surprise was evident. But it was forgotten as she saw a Foot ninja sneak up behind her brother. "Raph, watch out-!!" But it was too late, and she felt her heart sink. "Now the others will be sure to come…don't you think?" she glared hotly at Shredder as they bound and gagged her brother, tying him to a pole in the middle of the cleared area.

As they prepared for her brothers arrival, she couldn't help the worry that filled her eyes, and the time went achingly slowly until nightfall. Her chair was put in the open doorway, and she couldn't help looking around in the shadows for her brothers. Raph had woken up a while ago, but when he started moving, Amber focused her eyes and saw them sneaking around in the trash. When they came out in the open, she yelled, "GUYS!!! IT'S A TRAP!!!"

The next moment, they were caught in a net, unable to escape, and her heart sank. As the net was being moved to go over some spikes, her heart raced with panic as she looked around. 'I need to do SOMETHING!' when she found a kunai, she moved to grab it with her tied hands, cut her ropes, and stood up. She threw it with perfect accuracy, cutting the rope that held them up, and they fell down safely away from the spikes. "NEVER hurt my brothers!" she lashed out at the Foot ninja that came at her.

When Shredder sent out Tokka and Rahzar, she ran to help her brothers, and saw Donnie run to get Professor Perry and the ooze. When the mutated snapping turtle threatened to slash Leo open, she pushed him out of the way, getting her arm cut as she flew into the pole Raph was tied to. She suppressed the cry off pain that threatened to escape, and put a hand to the cut, trying to stop the bleeding. "Amber! Are you okay?" she looked to her side to see Leo giving her a worried look, but she shook it off with a reassuring smile, saying, "It's just a scratch."

She stood up slowly, unbalanced, and used her free hand to untie Raph, who immediately went looking for their weapons. When the snapping turtle mutant charged at her again, she didn't have time to dodge again when Leo blocked it with his katana.

'Leo…' that's when Raph tossed her double-edged swords, which she caught with her free hand, and Mikey said he'd found a man-hole cover. Donnie came with Professor Perry, and they all went down. The last thing Amber heard was Shredder yell, "You can't escape me forever!! I'll have you, make no mistake!!" it sent a shiver down her spine as she followed her brothers, and they led them to a new lair. As Leo bandaged her arm, Professor Perry explained about how the ooze was created.

"So it was all just an accident?" she saw the sad looks on her brothers faces, saying, "If it WAS a mistake…it was the best mistake anyone ever made…" she smiled softly, holding her bandaged arm across her chest, as Perry said that he was going to make an antidote. As Donnie helped him, Amber kept drifting off, her thoughts wandering, until they drifted to Leo.

She didn't know how it happened, or why, for that matter, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him…but she snapped out of it, thinking, 'I can't think like that! He's my brother!' That's when the antidote was finished, and Perry said Tokka and Rahzar needed to eat it. "And how are we supposed to do that?" Amber questioned, confused. That's when April came down, saying that Shredder was challenging them, and Mikey had an idea.

They went to the challenge, Mikey holding a box of doughnuts under his arm. "This is a stupid idea! I can't believe we're going through with this!" Amber muttered as they went into the middle of a building that was still under construction. "Maybe their not here…" Amber suggested, holding her double-edged swords in her hands tightly. But Raph, probably still pissed, yelled, "SHREDDER!!!!"

Amber smacked him over the head, saying, "Don't do that!!" that's when the lights turned on, and they were surrounded by Foot ninja on all floors, Tokka and Rahzar before them. Shredder, who was behind his creatures, said, "I assume you know the stakes of this battle." "What stakes?" Amber questioned hotly, still keeping a wary eye on the large wolf and snapping turtle. "So Miss O'Neil didn't tell you? Then I'll have to tell you. If you win, you all obviously live…but if I win…the turtles die, and the girl must come with me." "I'd rather die!!" Amber spat out venomously, though Raph held her back from trying to attack him.

When Tokka and Rahzar were about to attack, Mikey stopped them, and him and Leo went forward with the box of doughnuts, encouraging them to eat. When it didn't work and one found the cubes inside that was the antidote, the fight began. Amber rushed in to make sure no one was hurt, and the fight, strangely enough, led them to a nightclub.

As Amber kept the snapping turtles claws away, she began to wonder why the antidote wasn't working. When Donnie ran up with a fire extinguisher, she gave him a confused look until him and Mikey made them eat the antidote again, shooting the foam into their mouths. Amber, relieved, didn't notice someone coming up behind her until an arm wrapped around her neck, nearly choking her.

The gauntlet he wore immediately told her who it was, and she struggled violently. "Let me go!!" her swords lay on the floor, where she'd dropped them in her surprise. When her brothers were about to beat him up, he held up the canister of ooze, threatening to use it on her. She stopped moving, giving her brothers pleading looks, when she saw Donnie messing with an amp and Mikey grabbed a bass guitar.

That's when she saw Keno run in, and, confusion written on her face, moved away as he kicked the container away, and she accidentally tripped, falling into one of her brothers as Mikey hit the lowest note on the guitar so loud that the floor actually shook, and they fell threw the floor.

When Amber's senses snapped back into focus, her cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet as she saw that she'd landed on top of Leo, her head in the crook of his neck as his arms were wrapped around her waist. She got up, not noticing the blush that was warming her brothers cheeks, and said, "Sorry…" something shook, and all five of them looked up to see a bigger, stronger Shredder before them.

"He must have taken that whole vial of ooze." He started shaking the supports, ready to bring everything down, and they jump in the water, Amber on Leo's back, as everything fell on him. Amber coughed up some water as they surfaced, though she tried to stop when all four of her brothers gave her worried looks. "I'll be fine…I just need to catch my breathe…" They head back to the lair, where Splinter is waiting for them. "Have you been seen?" he questioned, sitting in a worn out old chair. "No, sensei." He shook his head, showing them a newspaper of them at the nightclub. Amber smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I think you all need more practice." He told them to do ten flips, and Amber sighed as she followed her brothers.

"Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go!"


End file.
